


What Dreams May Come

by Sian265



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Glorfindel is plagued by nightmares.Written back in 2004-2005 beta by the wonderful Fimbrethiel





	1. Chapter 1

**What Dreams May Come**  
Chapter One

  


_// Glorfindel looked down into passion-glazed black eyes. His thrusts were slow and deep, each wrenching a cry from the figure under him. Glorfindel placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss onto full, red lips before leaning back and rising to his knees. He lifted the long limbs spread before him and wrapped the slender legs tight around his waist. Strong, warrior's hands stroked up the flat stomach, fingers brushing briefly over pebbled nipples before circling the pale neck arched in ecstasy. Glorfindel's thumbs met around the throat, each tip resting against the fast beating pulse of the body he impaled. Those dark eyes met each thrust, each glance from him with love and desire shining in their depths. His thrusts sped up; faster and harder he slid into the willing body. Glorfindel's hands, with a will of their own, tightened. The harder the thrust, the tighter his hands squeezed. Glorfindel's back arched, his stomach tightening, and his hips slammed once, twice more. His climax wrung a cry from his lips, but not even as he rode out waves of completion did he remove his eyes from those below him. Glorfindel watched, mesmerized, as the dark-hued orbs that had held so much love now shown fear, confusion, and finally nothing.//_

"Erestor!" Glorfindel cried as he was jerked from dreaming to wakefulness.

He sat up, the sheets falling to his waist. Glorfindel fought to catch his breath and escape the dream's grasp. He raised a hand to his chest, feeling the furious beating of his heart. Gradually, he became aware of the soothing hand rubbing his back. He looked over into Erestor's caring eyes.

" _Melethen,_ are you all right?" Erestor asked, all the while he rubbed slow circles on Glorfindel's damp back.

Glorfindel moved away from Erestor's touch, not noticing the flash of hurt that came into his lover's dark eyes. He climbed from the bed and grabbed the loose sleeping pants that lay on the floor next to the bed. He jerked them on, the dream's aftermath making him shaky and clumsy in his movements.

"I am fine, Erestor. Go back to sleep," he ordered, his tone much harsher than he was aware of. Glorfindel also missed the paling of Erestor's face and the eyes that became damp and confused.

"Where are you going, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked as Glorfindel moved towards the door.

Glorfindel looked back at the vision in his bed. Midnight colored hair, straight and fine as silk was tussled wildly about milky pale skin. Eyes that match the night sky looked back him anxiously. Full, lush red lips parted as to speak again, but Glorfindel cut off the question before it could fall from those lips.

"I am going to get a drink, Erestor. Everything is okay, now go back to sleep, _meleth_." Glorfindel shut the door quietly behind him, leaving before Erestor could question him any further. What was he to say? _I am sorry, Erestor. I could not sleep because I just finished dreaming that I killed you?_

Glorfindel moved like a shadow through the empty halls, still cloaked in night's embrace. At no time did Imladris become more peaceful, yet lonely, than when its residents sought their beds. He moved soundlessly past the darkened Hall of Fire, past deserted libraries and offices. He wandered in his love's domain, picking up a quill here and a half completed parchment there. He smelled Erestor's scent upon the air and sat himself in the same chair that his love sat in daily while he worked at organizing the vast domain that was Imladris.

Glorfindel rubbed rough warrior's hands over his weary face and dropped his proud head into his hands, his misery settling around him like a cloak. If it were but the first dream of the like, he could excuse it. But, the nightmares persisted, consuming his sleep almost every time he rested, haunting him for the last fortnight. All alike. He was making love, or about to make love, to Erestor and then he murdered him.

Glorfindel lifted his head back and looked down at his hands, spreading them almost helplessly before him. He could almost feel Erestor's smooth, soft skin under his hands; he could almost feel his hands squeezing the life out of the one he loved. Glorfindel stood sharply and looked about him in dawning horror; he had to get out of Erestor's office! Each breath he took only drew the scent of his love deeper into his body, tormenting him with real and imagined images of the two of them together.

Glorfindel was oblivious to the tears that trailed down his face as he made his way towards the barracks and his office. _Why?_ Why was his rest haunted by horrific images of him killing Erestor? He loved Erestor, had almost from the very first moment he met the brilliant Chief Councilor of Imladris. He had fought long and hard to push beyond Erestor's reserve, to conquer his elusive heart. No way could he or would he ever harm him! The images had at first only tormented his sleep, but lately those visions had visited him during his waking hours, time spent he alone with his lover. He feared greatly that the next time they made love he would look down into Erestor's onyx gaze and see dead eyes staring back at him.

Glorfindel entered his office and moved to the desk. There he took out a hidden bottle of Imladris brandy. The bottle had become his close companion these past nights and was the only thing that seemed to erase the sight of his hands around Erestor's throat. Glorfindel went to the ratty old couch, the only other piece of furniture in his office, and sat down, drinking heavily straight from the bottle, and he awaited its promised relief.

The ringing of the morning bell awoke Glorfindel and he groaned as he sat up, his back and neck protesting his choice of sleeping arrangements. His head was not too happy with him either. He made his way stiffly out the door and stood blinking in the brightness of Anor's rays. Once able to stand the brilliance of the day light, he glared around him, annoyed that the day looked so happy and untroubled. The bell sounded yet again, and Glorfindel winced realizing that he was late for the morning meal. What was he to tell Erestor? Not to mention that he had to make it back to their room clad only in his sleeping pants. Glorfindel made his way to the rear of the main house. Silently, he entered through the library's balcony, carefully closing the door behind him. He flinched and let out a gasp at the slamming of a book behind him. Whirling around, he looked into a pair of furious black eyes.

"Where have you been, Glorfindel?" Erestor demanded.

Glorfindel could not help the paling of his face or the sadness that flashed across Erestor's at this reaction. Glorfindel lowered his head, his golden, unbound hair swinging forward to shield his features from Erestor's gaze.

"I fell asleep in my office, Erestor. Sorry," he mumbled and was out the door before Erestor had a chance to respond.

Glorfindel walked down the hall towards their quarters, cursing himself. He should have remembered that Erestor often times forwent breakfast for an early start on his work day. He expected that he had a few moments to gather himself before the councilor arrived demanding answers. He was in the process of pulling on fresh leggings when the door flew open loudly and Erestor's angry figure entered, matching black robes and hair swirling about him. The door was closed as equally loud behind him and the livid Advisor stared at Glorfindel, his demands clear in his eyes.

"Damn it, Glorfindel! What is going on?" Erestor asked, his tone sharp.

Glorfindel forced himself to approach Erestor and take his stiff form into his arms. He fought to suppress the shudder that such contact brought out in him. " _Geheno nin, melethen_."

Erestor clutched him tightly and buried his face against Glorfindel chest. "What is wrong, _meleth_?" he asked, his voice strained with fear and worry.

"I just had a nightmare, love. I fell asleep in my office. It will not happen again, Erestor." Glorfindel broke their embrace before Erestor could feel his body tremble. He backed away and returned to dressing. He deliberately ignored the worry still visible in Erestor's eyes. "I have to go, _seron vell_. I am late as it is," Glorfindel placed a hurried kiss on Erestor cheek and left the room.

*********

Erestor sat heavily upon the bed, eyes still trained on the door Glorfindel had just exited from. Glorfindel thought he had hidden his dreams from him, but he had been awakened each night as Glorfindel struggled to escape his nightmare's grip. Erestor sighed sadly. Glorfindel had been subtly pulling away from him for a week now and Erestor knew not what to do about it. That Glorfindel would not confide in him hurt terribly. He thought of going to Elrond to see if his Lord would speak with Glorfindel, but he did not want to go behind his love's back. He wanted Glorfindel to come to him, to feel comfortable enough to share what was tormenting him so. But so far, all Glorfindel had done was push him away.

Erestor returned to his office seeking to lose himself in the familiarity of his daily duties. _Tonight, he would try once more to reach Glorfindel_.

*********

Glorfindel joined Elrond and the twins for the morning meal. He did not notice the concerned looks that were directed towards him as he took his usual seat. The dreams and sleeplessness showed upon his features; he appeared drawn with purple shadows under his blue eyes.

"Sorry I am tardy, my Lord," Glorfindel mumbled as he sat next to Elrond.

"Are you well, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, concern heavy in his tone.

Glorfindel raised his head from his plate and smiled at Elrond. "I am fine, Elrond. Just need a little more rest." He knew his bright smile was false, but hoped Elrond would not push him for answers.

Elrond did not question him further, but he was aware that the half-Elf gave him several concerned glances as breakfast progressed. As soon as the meal was finished, Glorfindel excused himself and headed for the barracks. Before he had managed to escape however, Elrond's voice rang out in the corridor.

"Glorfindel, a moment please," Elrond called.

Glorfindel halted and closed his eyes in resignation. "Yes, my Lord," he answered and turned to walk back to where the half-Elf stood waiting.

Glorfindel followed silently behind Elrond and took a seat in his Lord's office. "You wished to speak to me, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked, his tone careful with only a hint of politeness.

Elrond sat and silently studied his Seneschal for several moments. "Are you sure that you are well, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel sighed; he was not ready to tell Elrond of his horrific dreams, but maybe the half-Elf could help him sleep without the dreams for a night.

"I have been having some trouble sleeping, Elrond. Nothing serious, but I would appreciate an herbal aid if you do not mind?" Glorfindel hated the very thought of asking Elrond for sleeping herbs, but he could not continue on with so little rest. If he had to swallow his pride to banish his nightmares for even one night, then so be it!

"I will have it for you this very night, Glorfindel. If you need to share these dreams with someone, you know you can come to me, _mellonen_ ," Elrond rose from his seat and came around to lay a comforting hand upon Glorfindel's shoulder.

Glorfindel rose and gave Elrond a fairly confident smile. He wanted so very much to break down and confess these nightmares to his wise Lord, but he did not want to see the disgust on Elrond's face. How else could Elrond react, he asked himself, but with repulsion and horror that his friend dreamed nightly of killing his own lover? A lover who happened to be Elrond's closest and dearest of confidants and friends. Elrond would turn away from him, perhaps even lock him up for Erestor's sake.

After departing Elrond's office, Glorfindel forced himself to attend to his own daily duties. New supply forms had to be filled out and given to Erestor, the recruits had to be put through their morning workouts and duty rosters needed to be completed. By the time dusk had fallen, Glorfindel had worked himself into exhaustion. By-passing the dinning hall, Glorfindel entered his and Erestor's quarters, wanting nothing more than a hot bath. The room was deserted. Erestor must be at dinner, Glorfindel thought. Good. For he knew that their conversation from the morning was far from over and he dreaded what he would say to his dark love.

Glorfindel sighed as he slipped into the hot, soothing water. He had worked himself and his warriors hard. Glorfindel ignored the nagging voice that said he had, perhaps, worked them too hard. He had received glances all day and knew his inattention and conflicted features showed to all. Glorfindel forced himself to wash and exit the tub quickly, not wanting to fall asleep in the water. He drew on only light trouser before falling onto the bed. Just before sleep claimed him, he sent a plea to Lorién for a dreamless night.

_//Glorfindel entered the chamber and smiled at the sight that greeted him. There he sat, Erestor, clad only in a scarlet robe, brushing his long dark tresses. Erestor cast him a coy glance and held out the brush in mute appeal. Glorfindel crossed to him and accepted the task. He drew gentle, loving stokes through the black silk that was his love's hair. Finishing, Glorfindel laid aside the brush and picked up a blood-red ribbon lying on the dressing table. He ran the silken decoration across the soft skin of his love's throat. Lifting the heavy mass of hair, he wrapped the ribbon around Erestor's throat, making a choker of the piece of fabric. Tighter he pulled, until the red began pressing into the pale skin of Erestor's neck. Glorfindel's eyes stayed locked upon the coal-hued orbs that reflected back at him in the mirror. He watched, still smiling as those eyes widened and filled with fear as breathing became more and more difficult. Until finally, they were empty. //_

Glorfindel screamed as he shot up from the bed. He stood trembling, eyes frantically scanning the room.

"Glorfindel!"

His terror filled gaze swung sharply and landed on Erestor. His love was seated at his dressing table, but now had risen and started towards Glorfindel. "What is it, _meleth_?" Erestor had a red silk ribbon clutched in his hand.

Glorfindel's eyes landed on that ribbon and he held out a badly shaking hand. "Stop, do not come any closer, Erestor." Glorfindel backed away from Erestor, skirting the bed and slinking in the direction of the door.

Erestor seemed to lunge towards him. "Glorfindel, what is the matter?"

Glorfindel panicked. "Stay back, Erestor," he cried. "I cannot do this anymore," he managed and, with that, Glorfindel wrenched open the door and fled, ignoring Erestor's calls behind him.

*********

Erestor stared at the open door in shock. He had no idea what had just happened. Quickly, he grabbed a robe and left in search of Glorfindel.

He searched for hours but could not locate the blond. He started to worry, hoping that Glorfindel had not left Imladris or worse, was lying hurt somewhere!  Reluctantly, he glanced once more around Glorfindel's office; he was going to have to go to Elrond.

Erestor approached his Lord's door and knocked softly. He was startled as the door immediately opened and Elrond came out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Erestor frowned. Elrond seemed upset, as well as awake and dressed at this late hour, oddly enough.

"Elrond, I am sorry to disturb you, but something has happened and I need your assistance. Glorfindel is missing." Erestor tried to keep the fright from his voice, but he could not prevent the gasp at Elrond's words.

"He is not missing, Erestor. Glorfindel is in my rooms," Elrond said, wearily rubbing a hand across his face.

Erestor started forward, hand grabbing the door handle, but he jerked back in shock when Elrond braced an arm across the door, denying him entrance.

"Wait, Erestor," Elrond warned.

Erestor pulled back and looked into Elrond's worried eyes. "What is going on, Elrond? Why will you not let me pass?" Erestor knew his voice trembled, but he was beginning to fret a great deal about what was going on behind Elrond's closed door. "Why are you keeping me from Glorfindel?" he demanded.

"He does not wish to see you, Erestor." Elrond reached out to grab Erestor's hands as he jerked away from the half-Elf.

"W-what are you saying?" Erestor whispered, and his face paled as he stared at the door that stood between him and Glorfindel in horror.

"Erestor, listen to me, _mellonen_. Glorfindel is upset right now and not thinking clearly." Elrond soothingly rubbed the trembling fingers in his grasp. "Let me speak to him and see what is troubling him so," he said as he released Erestor's hands and turned back to his door.

"W-what do I-," Erestor's voice broke off, unable to speak further. He felt tears well up in his eyes and spill over to slowly trickle down his face.

Elrond turned back to his friend and took Erestor in his arms, hugging him tightly before releasing him. "Go back to your room, Erestor. Try and calm down and I promise we will discover what is tormenting Glorfindel so." Elrond opened his door carefully and closed it softly behind him.

Erestor pressed his lips tightly together to prevent his sobs from escaping. He stared at the closed door, his heart breaking. Finally, he turned and, with slumped shoulders, returned to the room he and Glorfindel shared, wondering if they would ever do so again.

*********

Glorfindel raised his tear-stained face as Elrond reentered the room. He had never felt such fear, such despair, as when he awoke, the nightmare still playing through his head, only to see Erestor approach with that red ribbon clutched in his hand.

"I-Is he gone?" Glorfindel quickly rose as if expecting Erestor to enter the room.

"Yes, he is gone. Sit down, Glorfindel."

Elrond moved to a sidebar and poured Glorfindel a goblet of miruvor, and he handed it the shaking Elda. He cupped a hand under Glorfindel's, assisting the Elf as he took a sip. Elrond waited until Glorfindel had taken several sips and seemed to settle himself. "Would you like to tell me what is going on, Glorfindel?" Elrond watched as all the color drained from the blond's face and Glorfindel shook his head no.

"Glorfindel, Erestor was very upset that you did not wish to see him. Have the two of you had an argument?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel dropped his gaze from his Lord's. "I do not wish to speak of it, Elrond. I just can not be near him." Glorfindel cringed as he saw the effect of these words on Elrond. He knew he was making him angry and that Elrond did not want to see Erestor hurt. But what Elrond did not understand was that only by distancing himself could Glorfindel also protect Erestor. Protect him from Glorfindel.

Glorfindel rose abruptly and sat his drink back upon a table. "I am sorry, Elrond, for disturbing you." He did not wait for the half-Elf's reply, but made for the door, needing to leave before he broke down and confessed all to Elrond.

Elrond stood as well and moved towards the Elda. "Glorfindel, wait. Are you not going to share with me what had you so shaken and weeping at my door just a short time ago, and what about Erestor? Will you go to him, my friend, and work out what has come between you?" Elrond shook his head, a frown upon his face. He did not understand what was going on with his Seneschal.

Glorfindel's expression hardened. He knew what he must do. "I will settle things with Erestor, Elrond. But, as for what occurred, that I am not ready to share with you. Goodnight, my Lord and thank you." Glorfindel gave Elrond a curt nod and quickly left the half-Elf's room.

To be continued...  
  
---


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**What Dreams May Come**  
Chapter Two

  


Glorfindel placed a hand upon the solid oak door that separated him from the rooms he shared with Erestor. Only this barrier stood between what his heart cried out for him not to do. But, it was his head that told him this was the only way. Glorfindel braced himself and opened the door.

Erestor sprang up from the bed at Glorfindel's entrance. His pale tear-stained face tugged at Glorfindel's already fragile heart. He softly closed the door behind him, mentally steely himself for what he *must* do. He could not look upon the Councilor, but instead moved to the wardrobe and began removing his clothes. Glorfindel heard the sharply drawn breath behind him and he waited for the words that would follow.

"Glorfindel what are you doing?" Erestor asked as he moved to the blond's side and looked desperately at the growing pile of items in the Elda's arms.

Glorfindel moved the clothes to the bed and went to the dresser to gather his brushes and combs. He still refused to look at Erestor.

"It is over, Erestor," he flatly said, biting his lip until it bled to prevent the cry felt in his heart from escaping.

He heard the sob behind him and felt the frantic hands that grasped his arm and swung him around to face Erestor's devastated face.

"W-what?" Erestor whispered.

It took Ages of hard earned control to confront that beloved hurting face and say the words that would break both their hearts. Glorfindel could not do it, not while looking into those coal-hued depths. His own burning eyes focused over the smaller Elf's head.

Glorfindel delivered the blow that had Erestor stumbling away from him in horror. "There is no longer any love in my heart for you Erestor."

"W-why? Why are you doing this, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked, his eyes pleading.

Glorfindel forced his numb legs to move towards the bathroom. Over his shoulder he replied, his voice deceptively emotionless, "I told you why, Erestor." Once away from his love's eyes, Glorfindel tightly clenched his own closed. Forcing the tears away with only the force of his will.

Glorfindel quickly gathered his soaps and oils. He stopped, hand hovering over a bottle of Erestor's favorite bath scents; his indecision lasted only a moment before he grabbed the bottle. Once back in their bedroom, Glorfindel looked at Erestor's back as he stood looking out the window. He added to the pile on the mattress and grabbed a travel bag from under the bed, stuffing his items hurriedly inside. He had to escape the room before his resolve faded!

Erestor's voice stopped him before he made it to the door. He forced himself to face Erestor one last time.

"I know not what demons are driving you, Glorfindel. You will not share them with me. But, know this Balrog slayer, if you walk out that door, make no plans of returning." Erestor's eyes burned into Glorfindel's; there was nothing hidden, all the pain Glorfindel had inflicted with his words was there for Glorfindel to see.

Glorfindel met Erestor's unflinching gaze. His heart cried out for him to stop, to go no further. Glorfindel's eyes darted about the room, desperately seeking some resolve, only to land on a bit of red silk upon the dresser. With eyes hardened once more, he met Erestor's eyes once more, not saying a word, before he opened the door and walked out, the latch clicking softly behind him.

Glorfindel entered his old quarters, wincing at the cold barrenness of the chambers. He placed the bag containing his belongings on the bare mattress. One last dissolute look around and Glorfindel crumbled. Falling to his knees, he laid his head upon that lonely bed and cried. Hours passed, Arnor rose and still he did not move. No knock came upon his door. No one yet realized that the Seneschal was once more alone.

Long past the start of the day, and approaching the evening hour, a knock did come upon Glorfindel's door. He said nothing, body long grown numb and cold, voice long gone from crying; his throat so sore he could not have called out even if he had desired to. He felt the gentle touch on his hair and for one foolish hope-filled moment thought it was Erestor come to reclaim him. But, as he looked up into warm, concerned gray eyes, that hope was lost.

"What have you done, _mellonen_?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel looked away and forced himself from his knees to sit beside the half-Elf on the bed. "W-what I had to, Elrond," he whispered in his hoarse, abused voice.

Elrond rose to stand in front of the Elda, body trembling with rage. "What you had to! You had to break Erestor's heart, Glorfindel?" he asked accusingly.

All Glorfindel's hurt and fear found a target in Elrond. He also shot to his feet to face the half-Elf. "I did what I had to for Erestor sake; to keep him safe!" he snarled.

"Safe? Safe from what?" Elrond demanded.

"From me," Glorfindel whispered, all the horror of his nightmares reflected in his eyes.

Elrond sighed in exasperation. "Enough, Glorfindel. You speak in riddles. How is ending your relationship with Erestor keeping him safe from you? Explain this to me."

Glorfindel sat back upon the bed. His shoulders slumped and his eyes drifted, seeing nothing of the room. Instead, his eyes saw Erestor's dead black orbs staring back at him.

"Dreams, Elrond. Nightmares again and again, night after night." Glorfindel's eyes were still caught in dreams as he whispered his confession to Elrond.

Elrond sat back down beside his friend and picked up one of Glorfindel's pale hands, drawing the Elda's attention back to the present and to him. "What dreams, _mellonen_?" he asked.

Glorfindel glanced quickly at the Elf Lord and, flushing, he looked away just as quickly. His voice reflected the horror the dreams brought him. "I-I am laying with Erestor, s-sometimes, or brushing his hair, and he is beautiful." Glorfindel lifted his eyes at Elrond's squeeze of his hand, needing the encouragement to go on. "I-I see the love and desire in his eyes, and t-then –" Glorfindel stopped, his voice breaking on a sob.

Elrond took the weeping blond into his arms, and Glorfindel clung to him as the full impact of his actions dawned on him. * _He had left Erestor!*_

Elrond let Glorfindel sob freely. Once the Elda had gained control over his tears, Elrond rose and went to the door. He spoke briefly with some one in the hall before returning to Glorfindel's side. Elrond sat again beside the Elf and captured his hands, squeezing gently he spoke.

"I have sent for Erestor, Glorfindel. I think it is him you need to speak with about these dreams." Elrond gripped the Elda's hands tighter as Glorfindel panicked and tried to rise. "Stay, Glorfindel!" Elrond ordered.

The door opened and Glorfindel's desperate gaze locked with the cold eyes of his love. Erestor looked away focusing his attention on Elrond, ignoring the blond. "You sent for me, my Lord," Erestor asked.

"Tell him of your dreams, Glorfindel." Elrond stood and went to the door. "Erestor, I want you to stay and hear him out." Elrond turned a stern gaze upon the pair before leaving the room. "Talk to each other," he commanded as the door closed behind him.

Erestor turned back to the blond, pinning him with his dark eyes. Glorfindel saw the blame and anger in Erestor's gaze and dropped his own, unable to face the Advisor.

"So, Glorfindel, tell of these dreams. Did you dream of someone else, is that it?" Erestor asked, scorn with underlying hurt darkening his tone. "Did you get tired of me? Is that it? Find another to warm your bed, perhaps? Tell me, Balrog slayer, did you ever love me or was that something you just said to get me into your bed?" Erestor demanded bitterly.

Glorfindel stared up at Erestor, his own anger rising, not believing that the Councilor had doubted his love. Glorfindel sprang up and approached the dark Elf, ignoring Erestor's flinch; he grabbed the smaller Elf by the shoulders.

"It is because of my love for you, Erestor that I had to end it!" he yelled, shaking Erestor.

Erestor jerked himself from Glorfindel's hold. "That is ridiculous," he spat. "Tell me the truth, Glorfindel. You owe me that."

"I had nightmares, Erestor. Dreams, night after night, of you being murdered... by me," Glorfindel whispered the last words, staring at Erestor in newly remembered horror.

Erestor's face paled and he stare at Glorfindel in disbelief. "W-what?" he stammered.

Glorfindel turned away, hugging himself tightly. "These last days, each time I close my eyes I have horrible dreams of killing you again and again with my bare hands, Erestor." Glorfindel could not face his love after his admission, but remained turned away expecting to hear the door slam open and closed, the sound of fleeing footsteps echoing in his ears. But, he was not prepared for Erestor's next question.

"Why?"  Erestor asked simply.

The question had Glorfindel taken aback. He stared at Erestor, his face blank as that questions spun through his head. * _Why?*_ He did not know why he dreamed what he had.

Erestor's dark eyes studied him silently, easily reading the confusion on the blond's face. "You do not know, do you, Glorfindel?" Erestor strolled to the window. He turned to face the confused Elda once more. "You say the you love me, Glorfindel, correct?"

Glorfindel looked to Erestor hopefully. Maybe his intelligent lover could figure these dreams out. He nodded his head, his voice hoarse as he answered. "Yes, Erestor. I love you. I have from the first moment we met."

"I love you as well, Glorfindel." Erestor spoke almost matter of factly, and Glorfindel's anger erupted at his tone.

His once confused features became twisted as his temper exploded. "Do you?" he snarled, ignoring the Advisor's retreat from his anger.

Glorfidnel's hands trembled as he fought for control over his hurt and anger, but he lost the battle at the blankness and lack of understanding in Erestor's face.

"You, you say that you love me Erestor. Yet your actions suit not the lip service you pay to those words. You allow me to move into your quarters, never do they become our rooms, only yours, and this you never let me forget!" Once the words started, Glorfindel could not control their spillage from his lips. They burst fourth like a wound that had just been lanced. "You take and take, never offering yourself. Night after you spear me with your lust, never relinquishing that precious control of yours to allow me possession instead. I declared my love to all, indeed would have shouted from Imladris' very roof. But, oh, not you! Stoic Chief Councilor to our Lord, you would have hid me away like some dirty secret if I allowed it."

Glorfindel's voice softened, so much pain and rejection leaked through his next words that it brought tears to Erestor's eyes.

"I ask you to make the ultimate commitment. To bond our faer for ever more and you brushed me aside like yesterday's bread." Glorfindel's eyes widened at the realization of his pent-up hurt, grief, and anger. His resentment at Erestor's neglect and his own denial of his feelings had left his subconscious with only his dreams as a means of expressing the deep hurts in his psyche.

Erestor stared at the Elda in shock and horror, tears running freely down his face. " _Geheno nin, melethen_ ," Erestor whispered. (Forgive me, my love)

"Why Erestor?" Glorfindel asked.

"I was afraid, Glorfindel. I did not want to lose myself to you completely, so I tried to keep parts of my life and myself locked away, beyond your reach. I thought I would be safe." Erestor buried his weeping face behind his hands. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs and the full weight of what he had done to Glorfindel set in.

Gently hands pulled Erestor's own away from his face, and Erestor looked up into Glorfindel's love filled gaze. "Why, _seron vell_? Why did you feel the need to hide yourself way from me?" Glorfindel asked. (Beloved)

Erestor cupped Glorfindel's beloved face in his hands. "You shine so brightly, _maethoren valthen_. All who gaze upon you desire you. You go through this second life of yours with your hands reaching for more life, more zest, more beauty. What could I, a humble Councilor, have to offer Arda's brightest star?" Erestor asked in a heart achingly soft voice. (My Golden Warrior)

"You, Erestor. That is all I have wanted since I first laid eyes upon you. Just you." Glorfindel drew Erestor into his arms, both clutching the other tightly.

Erestor drew back and captured Glorfindel's lips hungrily with his own. Thrusting his tongue quickly inside, he surprised Glorfindel by suddenly relinquishing control, allowing Glorfindel to dominate their kiss. Glorfindel swept Erestor up into his arms and carried the raven-haired Elf to the bed, laying him down upon the bare mattress. Glorfindel immediately followed Erestor down and pinned the smaller Elf under his heavier bulk. His lips attached to Erestor's, and they ravished each other's mouths, the pain of their parting and the uncertainty of reconciliation making them both hunger.

Glorfindel could not get close enough, could not taste enough of Erestor, and the bothersome fabric that separated him from his love's skin was torn away, haste the driving force of his actions. Erestor's body arched high and a kneeing cry escaped his lips as first one, then the next nipple, was bitten and sucked strongly into Glorfindel's mouth. Teeth and lips blazed a trial down his torso and Erestor sobbed as he was undone.

Glorfindel pulled back, eyes blazing as he looked upon the feast spread before him. But, no time did he give Erestor to recover, for the Elda quickly shed his own garments. Both Elves sighed as bare flesh met and bodies melded together as if never parted. Erestor parted his legs, allowing Glorfindel to settle between them. As their lengths came into contact, Erestor thrashed beneath Glorfindel, hips rising and falling impatiently. "P-please," he whimpered.

Glorfindel took control of Erestor's mouth once more, silencing the pleading Elf. His own desires quickly burning out of control, Glorfindel broke the kiss to kneel back on his knees. His eyes swept the room frantically. "Erestor, love, we have no oil," he gasp out, chest heaving.

"D-do not care, _si_ Glorfindel! _Lago_ , please," Erestor mewed. (Now, hurry)

Glorfindel grasped Erestor's length, stroking roughly from root to tip, once, twice, gathering the pearly fluid at the tip. Erestor pulled his knees back, far apart and drawing them close to his chest, presenting his opening for Glorfindel's touch. Glorfindel groaned at the sight of Erestor's small pink opening, his for the taking. He quickly spread the fluid over his own aching arousal, hoping that it was enough, for he could not halt now!

Erestor cried out as Glorfindel speared him in one complete thrust. Glorfindel stopped, giving his love time to adjust to the intrusion. He paused, body shaking with the effort not to thrust. " _Ai gell-e-menel, nach tongwain_ ," Glorfindel groaned. (Oh heavenly bliss, you are so tight)

Small hands insistently squeezing his buttocks brought Glorfindel's attention back to his partner, and, following that command, he began moving. Each glide in and out of Erestor's body brought forth a moan, and Glorfindel knew he would not last long. Suddenly, Glorfindel's head lowered and his blazing eyes captured Erestor's passion glazed ones. "Mine," he said and thrust hard into Erestor. "Mine." Thrust. "Mine." Thrust. Again and again he possessed Erestor's body.

"Yours!" Erestor screamed as he came apart, his climax wracking his body as he trembled in Glorfindel's arms.

Glorfindel's own cry followed as Erestor's channel tightened even further around him. " _Melin chen_ , Erestor," he whispered, tremors shaking his frame as his release filled Erestor.

Glorfindel collapsed onto Erestor and Erestor's arms gathered him close. They stayed like that until their bodies stilled and their breathing returned to normal. Nothing more was said as Glorfindel rolled to his side and pulled Erestor securely into his arms. They still had much to tell each other, but the healing had begun and they were together. Glorfindel was confident that his rest would be free of demons and Erestor was reassured that he was enough for his bright star. Finally, after such emotional storms, sleep claimed them; neither noticed the Elf-Lord that came in much later and covered the pair with warm blankets, smiling down at their interlocked forms.

Glorfindel blinked at the bright sunlight that lit the room. As his azure eyes cleared, bright twinkling black orbs came into view. Glorfindel smiled and wrapped his lover tight in his arms.

"Did you sleep well, _seron vell_?" his lover whispered.

Glorfindel's smile rivaled Arnor's rays as he replied, "Yes, my Erestor; I did."

The End  
  
---


End file.
